<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Breaks and Elevators by ElementalGhosting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764202">Coffee Breaks and Elevators</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting'>ElementalGhosting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’ll probably wake up tmr with no recollection of ever posting this, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, starts our fine but gets kinda dark quickly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xisuma likes his coffee breaks. </p><p>First off, they keep him awake, and he needs that desperately to study. He’s a computer science major, after all.</p><p>Second, walking to the place in the winter is nice, because it’s pretty much the only contact he gets with the outside world. </p><p>Third, he gets to take a break from his roommates, who bicker about minuscule things every hour of the day.</p><p>And fourth... well, he’s gonna figure that one out today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian/Xisumavoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Breaks and Elevators</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Read the tags!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">There was only one waitress at Xisuma’s favorite coffee shop today, a bored redhead who made his order and gave it to him in silence. He usually liked to stick around the shop to chat with the staff, but this girl made it clear that she wasn’t interested in his laughable attempts at making small talk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took the beverage and slid the money across the counter, nodding at her in thanks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The bell at the entrance jingled as X pushed open the door, a shiver going down his spine as a cold breeze found its way under his many layers of coats. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took a small sip of his drink, cringing as the bitter flavor coated his tongue. Although he didn’t particularly like it, coffee helped keep him awake; he was a computer science major stressing over finals and desperately needed to study. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">These trips to the shop were the only reasons why Xisuma went outside anymore, and he liked to make the most of these moments. It was quite magical, really: being alone in this white-covered winter street, with nothing but the crunch of your boots and the occasional snowflake for company. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His breath came out in small, cold puffs, another indicator of the below-average temperature. X remembered liking to play-pretend like this with his brother, exhaling with his mouth wide open to look like a fire-breathing dragon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His apartment was only a block away from his shop, but as Xisuma reached the door, he found himself wishing it was a longer walk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">X resided on the fourteenth floor of his freakishly tall apartment complex with his two roommates, DocM and BdoubleO. They were great people, but sometimes their incessant bickering got to be a bit too much for his nerves. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That was another reason why X enjoyed his trips to the coffee shop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Heat blasted him in the face as he entered the lobby of his building, stripping off his violet scarf and lazily wrapping it around his left hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">X drained the rest of his coffee and tossed the empty styrofoam cup into a nearby bin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The doors of the elevator opened and he entered the small box. He pressed the ‘14’ button with a gloved hand, then closed the door. The elevator began to rumble upward, and X felt that familiar swooping sensation in his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">(2)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">(3)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">(4)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">(5)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The doors opened on the fifth floor with an upbeat ding! to reveal a small student in circular glasses, a sweater sleeve covering his face. They looked to be about the same age as X. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Going up?” Xisuma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The stranger made a muffled noise. He entered the elevator and hugged himself, keeping on the opposite side. “Y-yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The small box barely had enough room for one person, let alone two, meaning that the college students in it would be uncomfortably close no matter what. As he admired the stranger’s handsome features, Xisuma felt a light blush paint its way across his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He blamed it on the cold, of course. Anyone can get a little red after being outside for long enough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Which floor?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The r—“ The stranger broke off and sighed. “Roof. The roof.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Xisuma shook his head. “You know, I wouldn’t recommend going up there today. The builders of this place really didn’t know what they were doing and you might accidentally fall off. It’s slippery as fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe that’s the idea,” the stranger muttered, almost to themselves. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">X heard them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They made eye contact with Xisuma for the first time, reluctantly raising their head to reveal a red, tear-stained face that he hasn’t previously noticed. They visibly shook, and X couldn’t tell if it was from the winter chill or... something else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, what’s your name?” Xisuma inquired gently, giving the other an encouraging grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was an awkward bout of silence where the pair just stared at each other, brown eyes interlocked with green. The stranger’s eyes were large, magnified by his glasses</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The shorter male finally answered. “G-Grian...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Grian? That’s a really nice name.” X meant it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Grian’ shot him a weak smile. “T-thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now, <em>Grian</em>, why do you want to go up onto the roof?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The other man let out a strained laugh. “Ahaha... they wouldn’t care if I was gone.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Another shiver went down X’s spine, although this one had nothing to do with the cold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My roommates would be better off without me taking up that extra room, and this university doesn’t want a shitty wannabe architect like me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What about your family? Or your significant other?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">There was a flicker of alarm in Grian’s eyes and his breathing quickened. “Sam? Nonono, Sam wouldn’t care. Sam wanted me </span> <span class="s3">gone, h</span><span class="s2">e told me. He’s the one that said I was taking up space.” He took a shuddering breath. “He’s right. He’s right, isn’t he? I don’t deserve to live, I should just fucking leap of that roof an—“</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The aspiring builder stopped in surprise as he felt a warm presence surround him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A...hug?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He hadn’t even realized he was crying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Xisuma held Grian, the other student’s tears soaking into the computer major’s sweater. Not that he minded, of course. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sam is wrong. You’re an amazing person, and I’m proud of you for getting this far.” He whispered words of comfort to the architect, the other sobbing into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">X found it strange that Grian put this much trust in him, seeing as they had known each other for a total of fewer than five minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The elevator passed through the 14th floor a long time ago. X couldn’t give less of a shit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grian unconsciously slumped against Xisuma, wrapping his arms around his waist. X would be lying if he said that his heart wasn’t pounding at three times its normal speed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">“C</span><span class="s3">an’t</span> <span class="s3"> even jump off a building right, coward.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“You aren’t a coward, Grian.</span> <span class="s2">You shouldn’t hurt yourself, you don’t deserve that.” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">X didn’t know how long they stood there. He talked to the other until his sobs ceased and his tears stopped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their moment was over all too soon, the shorter man quickly stepping back after he realized what he was doing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t be unloading my personal shit on some random dude, should I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nonono, it’s alright!” Xisuma quickly reassured him, as Grian looked like he was about to cry again. “I’m here to listen and to help.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grian gave him a silent nod of thanks and they both stood in a comfortable silence, touching shoulders in the elevator. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uh... can you take me back? To my apartment?” Grian awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “I just... don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Which floor do you live on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The architect shot him a grateful glance. “Five.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With another ding! the doors opened. X offered his hand to Grian, who gladly took it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They walked down the hall to the shorter man’s dorm, stopping at a peeling white door with a brass ‘19’ on it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Grian turned to X. “Thanks for... you know. Back there.” He gave the taller’s hand a small squeeze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Xisuma turned crimson, quickly looking away from the other man. “A-anytim</span>e.” Now he was the one with a stutter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Say...” the other suddenly spoke up. X turned back to him, and he looked like he was regretting his decision by the minute. “Oh, gosh. Uh... this is a stupid question, but... can I... have your number?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">X laughed softly. “Trust me, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took out a post-it note from the pocket of his sweater and scribbled his digits on it, sticking it on Grian’s sweater. Even that small touch sent his brain into a panic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“See you tomorrow?” asked Grian hopefully. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">X gulped, trying to regain his composure. He moved his mouth like a fish, but nothing came out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y-yeah,” he managed to stammer. “That would be nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With a wave and a nod, his newfound... acquaintance? turned the doorknob and let himself into the apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Goodbye,” he mumbled, shutting the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Cheers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As the elevator rattled up to the fourteenth floor, Xisuma realized that he had just comforted and helped a man who was just about to end it all. That shock hadn’t quite set in yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His roommates noticed his chipper smile as he positively skipped into the apartment, flinging his scarf onto the kitchen counter. BdoubleO shared a knowing look with DocM and wiggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So, who’s the lucky guy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Xisuma blushed. “It’s... not like that!” he muttered, seeing Bdubs’s disbelieving stare. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, fine... maybe it kind of is?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Doc butted in. “Is he cute?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes. Very.” He immediately realized his mistake. “You know, cute in a... friendly way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The German snickered. “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Well, X,” Bdubs scoffed, nudging Doc with an obvious wink, “We both look forward to meeting your new boyf— sorry, </span> <em> <span class="s3">friend</span> </em> <span class="s2">”. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Never said he was!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Xisuma sighed exasperatedly. “See, this is why I would rather go out for coffee than be <em>here</em>.” He stormed through the kitchen into his bedroom, slamming the door and flinging himself onto the mattress. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A grin formed on his face as his thought about Grian. His smile, his laugh. His glasses. The way he almost drowned in his too-big red sweater. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Xisuma looked forward to tomorrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was now an even better reason to enjoy his coffee breaks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“When’s the wedding, X?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“SHUT. UP.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Can I buy you a drink?”</p><p>“That would be nice.”</p><p>“While we’re talking let me offer you some free advice.”</p><p> </p><p>This started off as something good, then spiraled into something completely different. However, I crave validation in the form of comments and couldn’t wait another day to make it better.</p><p>Im so tired kill me.</p><p>If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment! It really helps me out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>